Love is Love
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: Semi-canon/SasuHina/"Apa mereka dijodohkan tanpa ikatan cinta?"/"Sudahlah … jangan pedulikan mereka—ya?"/"Apa … kau menganggap kita ini tidak cocok?" —dan cukup dengan satu kalimat pertanyaan itu, mampu membuat Hinata langsung terdiam./Fanfiksi sederhana yang kudedikasikan untuk Yuu Gojou; kakakku tersayang :D RnR onegai?


.

_YuuKina ScarJou proudly presented—Love is Love_

'_Naruto'__ Belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_

_Image (c) Ichan_

_Attention! __Apabila ada __kesamaan cerita__, itu hanyalah sebuah __kebetulan belaka__! Ini __hanya__ fanfi__ksi__, dan kita __bebas__ untuk berkarya!_

_Warning(s)! Semi-canon__, OOCness, GaJeness, Typo(s), Rush, boros kalimat, DLDR__!, etc._

.

Semua mata tertuju kepada mereka.

Mereka yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Mereka yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Mereka yang saling melempar senyum—hanya kepada manusia yang berada di samping mereka. Mereka yang saling membagikan kehangatan. Mereka yang saling menutupi kekurangan pasangannya masing-masing. Mereka adalah, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata—sepasang suami-istri yang tengah berjalan santai mengelilingi desa Konoha pada saat itu.

"Kenapa mereka bisa bersama seperti itu, ya?"

"Mereka tidak pernah terlihat bersama, 'kan?"

"Apa mereka dijodohkan tanpa ikatan cinta?"

Samar-samar, lelaki berambut _raven_ itu bisa mendengar suara-suara janggal yang bergosip tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Apalagi, setelah Sasuke melirik satu per satu manusia yang telah bersuara—menggosipkannya dengan sang istri—Uchiha Hinata. Wajah mereka semua langsung ketakutan melihat iris hitam pekat itu. Takut kalau sang Uchiha akan 'membantai' mereka karena telah berani meragukan hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Siapa kau, hah?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada sosok lelaki muda yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan Hinata. Nada mengancam ala Sasuke kini mengalun pada pertanyaannya untuk sang lelaki yang sudah meragukan hubungannya dengan Hinata. "Berani sekali kau mengatakan bahwa aku dan Hinata tidak saling mencintai," lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin dingin—sukses membuat tubuh lelaki itu bergetar hebat.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil Sasuke. Suara lembut itu bagaikan sihir—yang mampu membuat lelaki itu terhipnotis. "Sudahlah … jangan pedulikan mereka—ya?" pintanya dengan nada lembut. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan sang suami—kedua pipi _chubby_-nya menunjukkan sedikit rona merah—membuat sang suami terlihat 'luluh' akan pesona sang istri yang sangat mirip dengan almarhum ibunya.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari lelaki beriris hitam itu. Manik obsidiannya hanya menatap tajam iris perak milik Hinata yang agak sayu. Begitu indah—dan juga lembut. Mirip sekali dengan almarhum sang Ibu—yang juga berkepribadian lembut.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Wanita itu kembali menyebut nama suaminya dengan lembut. _Amethyst_ terangnya semakin sayu—ia benar-benar terlalu imut untuk ukuran seorang wanita. "Ayo kita pulang …," bujuknya dengan suara lemah—namun senyum lembut masih terlukiskan di wajah manisnya.

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata 'hn' ketika Hinata mengajaknya. Namun, kedua kakinya masih saja diam di tempat—seolah tidak menuruti apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn. Baiklah …."

~o0o~

Sepasang makhluk hidup itu hanya duduk di depan teras belakang rumah mereka. Sesekali, lelaki berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu menghela napas pendek. Membuat wanita yang berada di sebelah kirinya merasa heran.

Hinata melirik suaminya dari samping. Wajah tampan suaminya tidak pernah berubah walau dilihat dari samping—Sasuke selalu terlihat tampan. Bahkan dalam keadaan terlihat kesal seperti itu. Karena memang alasan itu yang menjadikannya pujaan para wanita di desa Konoha ini.

Kedua alisnya bertaut ketika melihat wajah sang suami yang semakin muram. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis—membuat wajah wanita itu tampak semakin lembut; dan juga terlihat seperti ibu yang begitu bijaksana.

Sasuke menghela napas kembali. Manik hitamnya hanya sibuk melihat panorama keindahan halaman belakang miliknya dan Hinata. Ia bagaikan tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang istri. Namun, seolah ada magnet yang memaksanya untuk melihat Hinata—sang pendamping hidupnya. Sehingga, secara perlahan-lahan lelaki itu melihat wajah cantik wanitanya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya pendek. Kemudian, kedua bola mata hitam itu kembali melihat keadaan halaman belakangnya. Seolah, ia takut kalau-kalau halaman itu hilang jika ia tidak melihatnya—padahal, halaman itu tidak akan ke mana-mana, 'kan?

"Bohong." Hinata ikut menghela napas—mengetahui bahwa suaminya tidak mau menceritakan masalah yang sedang melanda Sasuke. Padahal, mereka ini pasangan suami-istri, bukan? Suami-istri harus saling menghibur—dan tidak boleh tertutup satu sama lain. Karena mereka adalah pasangan hidup.

Ekor matanya kembali melirik sang wanita dengan pandangan ragu—walau sangat samar. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut sembari mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan Sasuke. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sasuke—dan setelah itu menutup kedua iris peraknya yang indah. Ia terlihat sedang mencoba menyesapi angin sore yang sedang menari-nari di sekitarnya—membuat beberapa anak rambutnya berterbangan mengikuti arah angin tersebut.

"Apa … kau menganggap kita ini tidak cocok?"

—dan cukup dengan satu kalimat pertanyaan itu, mampu membuat Hinata langsung terdiam. Iris peraknya langsung membuka—dan mata itu jadi agak sedikit lebar. Ia langsung bangun dari sandaran bahu itu, dan melihat wajah suaminya dengan wajah terkejut.

Lagi, lelaki itu menghela napas—kali ini dengan seulas senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya setelah ia menghela napas (dan itu masih lebih baik ketimbang Sasuke menunjukkan wajah dinginnya di hadapan Hinata). "Heh … apa kau sendiri juga menganggap kita itu tidak cocok, Hinata?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan pada tiap katanya.

Hinata langsung menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Sasuke beberapa detik setelah Sasuke menanyakan hal tersebut. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri sang suami. Ia menutup kembali iris peraknya—lalu mengatakan sepatah kata untuk suami tercinta.

"Cinta adalah cinta, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Apa?"

Hinata tersenyum manis melihat wajah bingung suaminya itu. Walau samar, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu. Perlahan-lahan, suasana tegang yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka berdua mulai mereda secara perlahan-lahan dengan ucapan 'ngawur' dari Hinata. Ya, semua yang akan dikatakan oleh sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ ini hanyalah sebuah ucapan yang -bahkan- ia tidak pernah dengar dari siapapun. Ia hanya mengarangnya.

.

Seratus persen mengarangnya.

.

"Cinta itu … tidak harus bersyarat, bukan? Bisa jadi—yah … andai-andai wanita pujaan Sasuke-_kun_ adalah wanita yang bersemangat; seperti Sakura-_chan_. Tapi, kalau ternyata Sasuke-_kun_ nyatanya menyukaiku yang berbeda dengan syarat Sasuke-_kun_ bagaimana?"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Cinta itu tidak memerlukan yang namanya pendapat dari manusia lainnya. Cukup Sasuke-_kun_, dan Aku yang tahu tentang kecocokan masing-masing …." Wanita itu membuat jeda pada kalimatnya—yang membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan lanjutannya.

.

.

.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu menatap wanitanya dari samping. Wajah Hinata tampak cantik—walaupun hanya dilihat dari samping. Sasuke yang berstatus sebagai suami dari Hinata pun mengakui kecantikan dari si wanita berkemampuan _byakugan_ itu.

Namun, rasa penasaran -dengan apa kelanjutan perkataan sang istri- yang bergelut di dalam hatinya membuat Sasuke akhirnya berniat memanggil Hinata."Hina—"

Dengan cepat, ia segera menghentikan perkataan sang suami dengan sebuat kecupan singkat yang sangat amat hangat. Jemari lentik wanita itu perlahan semakin mengeratkan tangannya dengan tangan kekar sang suami. Sementara, kedua pipi _chubby_ wanita bermarga Uchiha itu menunjukkan warna _peach_ yang sangat kentara. Sasuke sendiri merasakan sesuatu ketika menerima kecupan singkat -yang terjadi sekitar dua setengah detik- itu dari istrinya.

Hangat.

Nyaman.

Bahagia.

Itulah yang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu rasakan saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir sang istri. Begitu nyaman ketika bibir Hinata menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Padahal, sang istri sendiri sebelumnya tidak pernah melakukan aksi seperti tadi. Wanitanya itu pernah beralasan, ia terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal itu secara spontan. Tapi—kenapa sekarang sikap wanita keturunan Hyuuga itu melakukannya tanpa rasa malu—? Mungkinkah sifat mesum yang dimiliki Sasuke menular kepada Hinata? —A-ah, lupakan saja.

Wanita bersurai _indigo_ yang berada di sisi suaminya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menindih tubuh suaminya—entah karena alasan apa. Setelah ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat namun hangat kepada suaminya itu, ia segera menindih tubuh kekar suaminya.

Mentari kini berada di ufuk barat—bersiap-siap untuk menggantikan posisi rembulan yang awalnya berada di belahan negara lainnya. Sedangkan sang Dewi Bulan beserta pasukan bintangnya akan bergantian menerangi bagian yang awalnya diterangi oleh Sang Surya. Lembayun senja mulai menghiasi bentang kanvas langit Konoha dengan warnanya yang begitu indah. Ditambah dengan angin sore yang berembus pelan—membuat keadaan sore hari di Konoha tampak sangat indah.

Sepasang manik hitam bertemu dengan sepasang manik perak. Kedua insan yang sudah menjalin sebuah ikatan pernikahan selama dua puluh tahun lebih itu terjebak ke dalam sebuah kecanggungan. Sepasang manik hitam tampak menatap heran sepasang perak indah milik istrinya. Sementara itu, senyum manis yang terpatri dengan jelas di wajah ayu si gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu tampak membuatnya semakin menawan.

"Hina—"

Wanita itu kembali menghentikan ucapan suaminya. Kali ini dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik—ia menyentuh permukaan bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Membuat Sasuke semakin bingung dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Dan cinta tidak perlu memiliki ratusan _hints_ yang berarti. Jangan pernah lupakan hal itu, Sasuke-_kun_." Wajah wanita itu kini mulai menampakkan aura keseriusan—walau matanya masih tampak tenang dan bersahaja. "Tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Kalau kita cocok, kita akan terus bersama sampai ajal menjemput kita—"

"Hin—"

Sasuke langsung berhenti berucap. Bukan karena Hinata menghentikannya kali ini—baik dengan kecupan ataupun dengan jari-jari lentik istrinya. Bukan karena hal itu ia menghentikan ucapannya. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaannya sendiri yang memerintahnya untuk berhenti bicara—dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh ninja wanita bersurai _indigo_ yang sedang menindih tubuhnya saat ini.

"Sedangkan, kalau kita tidak cocok? Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah berada di sini. Tidak akan pernah menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang bahagia—"

.

.

.

"Hei, hei. Ayah dan Ibu ini—_tidak baik_ membuat anak di teras belakang rumah!"

—ah, lagi-lagi perusak hubungan romantis SasuHina kembali dirusak oleh anak mereka sendiri; Suhi Uchiha. Apalagi, dengan tuduhan sekeji itu—sukses membuat Sasuke dan Hinata langsung ber-_blushing_-ria menatap Suhi.

Dengan wajah kesal, gadis manis yang rupanya sangat mirip dengan sang ibu -bahkan sempat dijuluki Hinata versi Sasuke oleh _Rokudaime _Hokage- langsung berlari mendekati kedua orangtuanya yang sedang melakukan kegiatan romantis mereka yang selalu tertunda berkat Suhi. Ia berlari dengan sangat kencang—sampai-sampai ujung _dress_ putih saljunya berkibar ke belakang—mengikuti gerak angin yang melambai-lambai di sekitarnya.

"Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam~! Makan malamnya 'kan belum dibuat!" omelnya seraya memisahkan kedua insan tersebut seenak jidat. "Masuk!" ajaknya—atau lebih tepatnya perintah si gadis tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu.

Hinata tersenyum memaksa—lalu segera memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk secepat mungkin. Tidak lupa, rona merah turut menghiasi kedua pipi _chubby_ sang Nyonya Uchiha. Sasuke sendiri langsung bangkit dan duduk, lalu kembali ke sifat datarnya. Suhi hanya menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan _deathglare_ ala sang ayah -karena mengira kedua orangtuanya telah melakukan perbuatan tidak baik di luar rumah-.

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi keributan ataupun suara yang dibuat oleh Suhi. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata saat ini tengah duduk berdampingan. Mereka melihat sosok anak semata wayang mereka yang sampai sekarang masih menatap mereka berdua dengan _deathglare_-nya—hei! Kenapa keadaan seperti ini terlihat sangat memalukan? —Maksudnya, kenapa posisi Sasuke dan Hinata saat ini terlihat seperti dua orang remaja yang ketahuan berbuat mesum oleh ibunya (Suhi)?

"Ehm!" Sasuke berdehem keras. Berusaha menghilangkan keheningan yang menyelimuti suasana di antara mereka bertiga. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya dengan nada dingin—namun sangat terlihat semburat warna merah menghiasi kedua pipi sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu—walau sangat tipis sekali. _Sangat_ tipis.

"Ayo ah!"

—_FIN—_

_Note 1_ : Pertama, fanfiksi ini kupersembahkan untuk Yuu Gojou yang sudah mau baliki pulsa Saya lagi. Ini nih, fanfiksinya beneran jadi SHfam-canon yang Yuu-_nee_ suka, kan? :*

_Note 2_ : _Gomenasai_ kalau Hinata sama Sasuke _OoC_. Sebenarnya Kina nggak ada maksud buat _nge-OoC_-in mereka, kok. (_ _")a

_._

_Last words, A lots of thanks for reading ^^v_

_Review?_

_._


End file.
